Camera modules (or components) are often employed in mobile phones, laptop computers, digital cameras, digital video cameras, etc. Examples include, for instance, compact camera modules that include a carrier mounted to a base, digital camera shutter modules, components of digital cameras, cameras in games, medical cameras, surveillance cameras, etc. Such camera modules have become more complex and now tend to include more moving parts. In some cases, for example, two compact camera module assemblies can be mounted within a single module to improve picture quality (“dual camera” modules). In other cases, an array of compact camera modules can be employed. As the design of these parts become more complex, it is increasingly important that the polymer compositions used to form the molded parts of camera modules are sufficiently ductile so that they can survive the assembly process. The polymer compositions must also be capable of absorbing a certain degree of impact energy during use without breaking or chipping. To date, most conventional techniques involve the use of fibrous fillers to help improve the strength and other properties of the polymer composition. Unfortunately, however, these techniques ultimately just lead to other problems, such as poor dimensional stability of the part when it is heated.
As such, a need exists for an improved polymer composition for use in the molded parts of camera modules.